1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in telephone and telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improvements to cordless telephone sets to allow such sets to remotely access and receive video signals or images over the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
2. Background of the Invention
Video monitoring systems including those designed primarily for in-home use are known. One such system is offered by Nokia and includes a camera that can be programmed to take images automatically at a designated time interval and send the images to a mobile telephone that is multimedia message-enabled and has a color screen. Alternatively, the camera can be configured to send images to an email address from which the images can be viewed. While the Nokia system offers users the ability to remotely monitor images that a camera picks up, the camera in the Nokia system is actually a mobile telephone that sends images over a GSM wireless network. In other words, owners of the Nokia system are required to subscribe to at least one wireless service account for the camera, and if wireless telephone access is desired, a second subscription must be entered into for the user's multimedia message-enabled telephone. The prospect of having to pay for and manage separate wireless service subscriptions is undesirable for most consumers, especially those with lower incomes.
Kador Ltd. offers another in-home imaging system. This system comprises a stand alone digital camera with a built-in modem. The camera takes pictures and sends them over PSTN telephone lines to a computer selected by the user. While simpler in overall architecture compared to the Nokia system just described, the Kador system is severely limited in that the user must have access to a computer that is always connected to the PSTN.
VPON, or Video Picture On Net, is yet another remote image system. VPON is advertised as a plug-&-play remote video camera server that has a built-in mini web server that provides real time video capture and streaming over the internet, an intranet, or direct telephone connection. Like the Kador system, however, the VPON system also requires access to, at the very least, a computer.
There are also a wide variety of home monitoring systems that rely on analog video that is captured by one or more cameras and fed to a transceiver. The transceiver is connected to the PSTN. A similar transceiver is provided at another end of a PSTN connection and is connected to a video monitor, such as a television set. When a call is established between the two transceivers, analog video signals from the cameras are sent over the PSTN and can be monitored remotely.
Thus, while many types of in-home monitoring systems are presently available including ones comprised of a camera unit that functions as mobile telephone itself, ones that link to a personal computer and incorporate a telephone modem, or ones that transmit analog video, there still remains a need for improved functionality and features in this field.